Electromagnetic induction lamp is a new type light source and has been used for commercial illumination only in recent decades, thus, the application time is relatively short and the electromagnetic induction lamp still has technical defects as follows.
1. The luminous principle of the electromagnetic induction lamp is that atoms are excited to generate ultraviolet by electromagnetic induction and then fluorescent powder is excited to illuminate by the ultraviolet; however, the heat generated when a magnetic material of a coupler of a bulb works has a great impact on the performance of the magnetic material, thus it is necessary to consider the heat-radiating problem of the magnetic material when designing the electromagnetic induction lamp. Therefore, the bulb-type electromagnetic induction lamp in the conventional art generally fixes a heat-conducting device of a magnetron on a lighting fitting through a screw so as to dissipate heat through the lighting fitting or a radiating head; however, this makes installation very inconvenient. In addition, since the coupler is installed on the lighting fitting, it is needed to demount the entire lighting fitting before replacing the coupler; therefore, great inconvenience is caused to maintenance.
2. The lighting fitting is a carrier of the lamp; the light source in the conventional art mostly adopts a screw-type or bayonet-type lamp cap to connect to a lamp base all the time, so lighting fittings are designed according to the screw-type or bayonet-type lamp cap. If the electromagnetic induction lamp is to be installed, the lighting fitting needs to be modified, thus the product cost is increased undoubtedly and a lot of inconvenience is caused. During the process of reforming an old illuminating system, the lighting fitting needs to be replaced too, thus not only a great waste of resources is caused, but the electromagnetic induction lamp can not be well popularized and applied.
3. Transport is inconvenient. Since the installation of the existing structure is complex, it is inconvenient to assemble on site; therefore, a lamp generally is installed in a lighting fitting when the product leaves factory; however, the lighting fitting can not be overlapped, the transport space occupied is relatively large and damage is easily caused during the transport process.
4. The coupler would generate a large quantity of heat when the electromagnetic induction lamp works, and the highest temperature reaches over 270° C.; however, the main amalgam realizes the best working state by adjusting temperature and the working temperature generally is between 40° C. and 130° C.; if the temperature is too high, the working difficulty of the main amalgam would be increased and a great impact is caused to the photoelectric parameter of the lamp; consequently, the luminous efficiency and the power are reduced, and the difficulty of producing a high-power bulb-type electromagnetic induction lamp is increased; at present, it is difficult to produce a bulb-type electromagnetic induction lamp of over 250 W.
5. In the conventional art, in order to increase the power of the bulb-type electromagnetic induction lamp, generally, the bulb body is manufactured bigger, or the diameter of a heat-conducting part of the coupler is increased, or the heat is exported by a double-end head-conducting rod; in this way, great inconvenience is caused to the design, production and use undoubtedly.